ROH PPV Review/Spoilers/Feedback
The show started with BJ Whitmer in the ring. And I sighed heavily as I thought to myself " what is ROH thinking having BJ Whitmer in the ring as its first introduction to people. But having read the spoilers I knew it he was having a match with Morishima so all hope was not lost. BJ gives promo about letting wrestling do our talking. But wait its time for a MONTAGE~! cool music that was used in the Cary Silkin PPV announcement Respect is Earned. Morishima answers the challenge, Todd Sinclair asks him if its okay if the belt is on the line and Morishima says " duh." Whitmer got in a couple moves not many as Morishima SQAUSHED him, but it was made sure to be known by Dave Prazak BJ is a tough man. Morishima wins with a Backdrop Driver. Out comes Nigel to a big pop he annouces that he is next in line. But not so fast Bryan Danielson is in the house! He held that belt for over 15 months and was the BEST WRESTLER IN THE WORLD! American Dragon runs through his list of victims and says if any is next it is him. Amdrag and Morishima then jump Nigel those damn heels. Amdrag grabs the belt Morishima grabs it back, Nigel is back up the heels powder out. Brent Albright package is played he explains he is here for money and competition. He is the Gun for Hire! Nice introduction to a characther, what can TNA learn from ROH? How to introduce a characther and exactaly what he is about in 20 seconds. Ring time, Rocky Romero Vs Marufuji. Both had ring entrances with music ( I mention this because these are the first theme entrances we have heard tonight.) They have little freeze screens they switch to during the entrance introducing the guy. It is spots then a freeze of the guy with his name. Pretty cool stuff think WSX was doing the same when a guy would come out but these were shorter. Nice way to intro the guys and what moves they use and show a little bit of their characther. I have never been a Rocky Romero fan, but lately I have a new found respect for his work. I haven't seen much of Marufuji beside seeing him live in Chicago last week against BJ ( sighs.) Rocky was a lot better opponent for Marufugi, I got to see why everyone likes his work so much. Reminds me of the Great Muta. American wrestling needs more corkscrew leg whips. Marufugi wins with the Sliced Bread. Very fun match to watch. Dave Prazak " You just witnessed the style of wrestling ROH was built on." Larry Sweeney Promo~! Larry is a young Bobby Heenan. He annouces his newest client with Tank Tolland standing next to him it is SARA DEL RAY. Ok I guess, I love Sara as she is the best female wrestler in the world. Larry says what a COO! Quickly mentions he already has Hero. Tank Tolland brings in Dempsey tells him to do squats. Sara challenges Tank to a sqaut challenge! Dempsey falls down Tank rips him, as he tells Sara she better be getting all that junk to the ground. We hear a VOICE ( Gabe) yelling goto the ring there is action~! The action is American Dragon and Morishima attacking Nigel who was back in the ring. Kenta makes a save. We have our main event. Time to MAN UP~! Bricoes Vs Matt Sydal and Claudio. Briscoes did come out to "Give me Back My Bullets" in case anyone was wondering. Claudio is teaming with Sydal, because he has a title clause and he figured Sydal would be the best man to team with since Sydal pinned him to win the tag belts before. This match delievered~! All the stuff you expect from the four of these guys good mat work, some high flying spots, hard hits, and near falls. The near falls were not as bad as a usual Briscoe match which I know Bryan hates. But, most of them made sense and were broken up pinfalls instead of someone kicking out. Briscoes won with a spring board doomsday device. We got to Prazak and Lenny in the crowd. They talk about ROH nonsense till Kevin Steen and El Generico interrupt. Brawl ensues with the Briscoes! Lockerroom empties. They brawl to the back and in the crowd. Steen knocks out Mark with a chairshot apparently he has a concussion. They show Delrious/Roderick Strong video with how Roderick messed up Delerious' head. Roderick has NO REMORSE. Typical Delirious gimmick stuff BAHH and running around stuff. Roderick won with a Gibson Driver. Damage doesn't end there as Roderick and the No Remorse continue to beat down Delirious, Gibson Driver to him on a ROH barracade. Erick Stevens comes out and makes the save. Adam Pearce~! F4W legend shoots a great promo about the ROH roster having to step it up since its PPV. The Scrap Daddy then tells us how broken BJ Whitmer is since he will always be known as the man who lost the very first match on ROH PPV. How will he ever make peace with himself? Scrapdaddy consouls him BJ in the hallway, what a great man. Time for the MAIN EVENT. Nigel comes out with Kenta to Kenta's theme. Dragon comes out with Morishima to Morishima's theme. This was my favorite match of the night. It showcased all four as being the major players in the company. It also setup some angles to come for later on. Again, this match delivered great to see Danielson back on my TV! The end was a sweet spot with Bryan Danielson escaping GTS then hitting a Regal suplex followed by Dragon putting on Cattle Mutilation. Morishima keeps elbowing Nigels elbow which was injured in the match to keep him away. Kenta taps. Bryan grabs the belt, looks at it then Morishima backdrop drivers his partener. Nigel grabs the belt and says " this your belt" and nicely offers it back to him, for his effoerts he gets a lariat. Morishima takes the belt and whips it around Ultimate Warrior style as Prazak asks " WHO CAN STOP THIS MAN?" This was just a solid PPV. I can't really pick anything to complain about. I watched it on tape later in the night when I got home and didn't fast forward through any part of it. This was better than anything I have seen from TNA or the WWE in the past couple months and very inexpensive. I only paid half since I split the PPV with a friend but its worth the ten bucks for sure. I haven't watched any wrestling and have been avoiding it but this PPV was a distraction from what has been going on. I mean yea, there was points where I thought about Benoit when certain things were said or when there was a spot but thats going to take awhile to get over completly . My lasting thoughts however weren't about Chris they were about the ROH PPV. If your looking for something to " get away" for awhile this PPV is for you. The sound quality and stuff isn't at any high levels but there wasn't anything bad that you would be annoyed with. I don't give ratings or grades just order the fucking PPV if you like wrestling at all and you will enjoy. Price + Quality = Worth it.